y pudo ser peor
by Sav21samydeanspn
Summary: padre e hijos juntos en una caceria, pero que sucederia si algo no sale como ellos esperaban...


los personajes no son mios y bla bla bla.. ya saben ..

aquí dean tiene 18 años y sam 15

y pudo ser peor

Estaban de caceria con su padre ya que ambos eran lo suficiente grandes para cazar, aunque sam ayudaba mas en la investigación, John lo decidio asi. Apenas tenia 15 años y no quería ponerlo en peligro a pesar de que el chico sabia defenderse.

Pero en esta cacería lo necesitaban solo eran el y dean en un enorme bosque buscando matar a un wendigo.

Los separo diciéndole a dean que tomara la la izquierda y sam la derecha, él se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor que para decir la verdad, era como su sombra. No lo dejaba solo jamás y si lo hacía le advertía unas mil veces que este con los ojos bien abiertos, que dispare primero y pregunte después. Dean sin duda alguna había heredado la protección de mary, cuidaba de sam de una manera única.

Una ves que cada uno estaba por su lado y alerta a cualquier sonido los sorprendió algo que no esperaban. Se escuchaba a una niña llorando, pero sabían que podía ser una trampa de wendigo asique la ignoraron y siguieron caminado cuando un disparo y un grito de sam los hace detenerse de golpe y correr hacia él.

Sam estaba llendo hacia el llanto de esa niña, como buen cazador sabia que era una trampa, pensó que tal ves podría matarlo antes de que llegue a él. Pero lo que no calculo era que la vengala de fuego no iva a funcionar, trato de sacar su arma y dispararle, pero fue inútil ya que El wendigo fue mas rápido que el y le clavo una de sus garras en su hombro haciéndolo gritar de una forma desgarrador, para luego pegarle en su cara dejándolo semi-inconsiente.

John y dean apenas escucharon el disparo y grito de sam salieron corriendo hacia su dirección cuando lo único que encontraron fue el arma de vengala sin usar y su arma manchada de sangre.

"maldición, maldición, maldición, lo sabia papa lo sabia" dijo dean angustiante

"basta ya dean,lo encontraremos. No debe estar lejos de aquí" le hablo John tratando de calmarlo. Aunque por dentro estaba igual de asustado que el.

"debe estar herido…" dijo dean mirando la cantidad de sangre que había en el suelo

"vamos, andando, que aquí no conseguiremos nada" trato de distraerlo John.

"papa, observa esto"apuntando una seguidillas de balas. "yo se las di como provision" aviso dean

"entonces sigámoslas, no nos retrasemos más" hablo guiándose por el camino.

Siguieron el camino unos pasos más cuando ven en los arboles marcas de garras parecía como un sendero… cuando a lo lejos divisan una cueva tapada con hojas y ramas. Rápidamente se introducen allí. Y se separan en busca de sam.

"dean, concéntrate. Busca a tu hermano" le ordena

"si señor" responde con la misma firmeza que John

Cada uno va por su lado. Cautelosos observan todo a su alrededor en busca de sam. Cuando dean choca con algo en el suelo y se percata que es la mochila de su hermano, rápido mira más allá y se da cuenta que está colgado de unas cadenas. con el corazón en la boca se acerca lo mas veloz y silencioso que puede hacia el.

"sam, sammy.. reacciona" le toca la cara tratando de hacerlo despertar "vamos sam, despierta" le habla dean apoyando una mano en su pecho y nota que su mano se mancha de sangre "maldición" dice mientras observa el hombro herido

John que estaba buscando a sam, ve a el wendigo irse en dirección hacia el. Y sin perder mas tiempo lo sorprende sacando su arma de véngala y disparando justo en su corazón haciendo que muera en el acto.

Una ves que dean había logrado soltar las ataduras de sam, lo recuesta sobre el suelo y ata un pañuelo en su hombro tratando de parar la sangre que brotaba de él. "vamos sammy aguanta un poco" le decía preocupado porque aún no despertaba.

"dean!" dice John sorprendido por encontrarlo con sam en el suelo. "que sucedió?" le pregunta ya a su lado

"lo encontré atado de manos, con una herida profunda en su hombro y algunos rallones en su cara pero lo demás se lo ve b—ie—n "termina dubitativo

"no parece importante, creeme que pudo ser peor" lo dice "pronto despertara" pero ve que dean sigue en el suelo con sam en sus brazos mirándolo fijamente, como estudiandolo

"dean!, hay que salir de aquí ahora!" le ordena y ve que se levanta como resorte mirando para todos lados "como saldremos papa? No nos dejara salir el maldito"

"ya acabe con él,hijo. Cálmate! Y ayúdame a sacar a tu hermano"

Entre los dos lo sacan fuera de ese bosque y lo llevan al auto. Con cuidado lo suben y dean se sienta en la parte trasera para estar con su hermano que no le despega la vista de encima .luego de unos cuantos minutos manejando paran en el motel que se hospedaban, "hijo, trae el botiquín del auto lo necesitarem.." nisiquiera termino de hablarle cuando ve que dean ya traía todo. hasta se había sentado a su lado curando el mismo la herida de sam.

Al cabo de unas horas sam despierta adormilado y lo primero que ve es a su hermano mirándolo desde su cama. "por fin despiertas enano! Pensé que no te levantarías jamas!"le dice burlándose, aunque por dentro estaba feliz que abriera los ojos.

"que paso dean? Y el wendigo?" pregunta con voz adormilada

"papá acabo con el, Despreocúpate. y dime cómo te sientes?

"bien, eso creo" le contesta bostezando. "y papa?"

"de caceria ya sabes. Bobby lo llamo y se fue. Parecía urgente" le dice como quien no quiere la cosa

"entonces no estaba enojado conmigo" le pregunta con miedo

"claro que no, … pero yo si!" sam iva a decir algo pero lo interrumpe "espera sam, no es contigo, es conmigo" suspira "no tuve que haberte dejado ir solo, soy tu hermano mayor debo cuidarte, lo recuerdas? " dice angustiante

"déjate de tonterías dean, y estoy bien no me ves" trataba de animarlo pero solo sonrie forzado

"no empieces dean, basta. Estoy bien"lo mira con ojos de cachorro y dean sabe que contra eso no puede hacer nada asique suspira resignado "está bien, está bien sammy tu ganas! Estas contento ahora?"

"!si!" dice feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se la contagia a su hermano mayor.

'Si a sam le hace feliz eso…. a mi también, su felicidad es la mia.

Pero yo dean winchester su hermano mayor juro que algo asi no volverá a suceder.'


End file.
